Strawberry Ice Cream
by Lu-ttleDeer
Summary: Kisah Baekhyun dan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol bersama satu cup Ice cream strawberry di bawah langit musim gugur yang penuh bintang. Oneshoot, Chanbaek, Baekyeol, Romance, YAOI


Tittle: Strawberry Ice Cream

Casts: Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Genre : Romance

"Baek, apa kau benar benar mencintaiku?" Chanyeol menatap serius Baekhyun yang sedang asyik dengan cup ice cream strawberry miliknya.

"Eung, tentu saja." Menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu kembali asyik dengan ice cream strawberry-nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau sering menempel pada Jongdae?"

"Entahlah, dia yang selalu saja menempel padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau?"

"Eung... entahlah." Semakin fokus pada ice cream nya yang hampir habis.

"Baek?"

"Sebentar Yeol, aku harus segera menghabiskannya sebelum benar benar mencair."

Chanyeol menatap heran pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun makan ice cream dengan brutal, okay itu sudah biasa, namun yang mengherankan bagaimana makhluk ini bisa memakan ice cream tengah malam begini, di balkon dorm mereka yang terbuka, dan di cuaca musim gugur yang sedingin ini pula.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya mengajak Baekhyun bicara berdua di balkon, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di malam malam sebelumnya. Namun Baekhyun menolak, dia bersikeras untuk mengajak satu cup ice cream strawberry bersama mereka. Chanyeol tentu saja melarang Baekhyun, bukan takut terganggu dengan kehadirang sang ice cream, tapi mengingat bagaimana suhu yang sedang turun gila gilaan akhir akhir ini, terlebih di malam hari. Baekhyun tetap seperti itu, Baekhyun yang keras kepala, seberapapun Chanyeol melarangnya, cup ice cream itu tetap saja beralih dari kulkas ke tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyerah, jalan terakhir hanya berharap Baekhyun tidak akan sakit nantinya.

"Hah, sudah habis!" menjilat pelan bibirnya.

"Sudah? Bisakah kau fokus padaku saja sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Jongdae?" melipat tangannya, menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menutup mulutnya, hampir tertawa.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol cemburu? Heum?" mencolek pelan pinggang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Astaga Baek kau baru menyadarinya? Seharusnya kau juga berpacaran dengan ice cream strawberry mu itu." Chanyeol memutar matanya kesal.

"Chanyeol mian~, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, lain kali aku tak akan melakukannya, aku janji." Menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya, hal yang bisa membuat Chanyeol melunak.

"Baiklah, permintaan maaf diterima. " benar saja, puppy eyes milik Baekhyun sungguh mematikan "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana dengan Jongdae?"

"Jongdae bilang dia menyukai orang yang gendut, katanya dia suka memeluk orang gendut, itulah kenapa dia suka sekali menempel pada Minseok hyung dulu, tapi karena sekarang Minseok Hyung lebih kurus, dia tidak suka lagi menempel pada Minseok hyung." Baekhyun menarik napasnya "dan sekarang dia lebih suka menempel padaku, dia bilang aku gendut." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, hampir saja tertawa jika saja dia tak bisa menahannya.

"Yeol, apakah aku gendut sekarang?" Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"YA! Park Chanyeol kau menertawakanku?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya kesal.

"Aniya Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, mengelus pelan pundak namja yang lebih pendek.

"Jadi apakah aku gendut?" baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab jujur atau bohong?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja jujur." Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur, kau memang gendut Baek." Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan kalau ia benar berkata jujur. Chanyeol selalu berusaha mengatakan kejujuran pada Baekhyun walaupun itu menyakitkan sekalipun, dia berprinsip bahwa hubungan yang dilandasi kejujuran akan bertahan sampai kapanpun.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya aku tak terlalu sering makan ice cream, seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan makananku" Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Tak perlu bersedih." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap pelan punggung namja itu. "Tak peduli seberapa gendutnya dirimu aku akan selalu bersamamu, kau percaya padaku?"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku, berjanjilah tak akan melepaskanku, berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya di udara sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Aku Park Chanyeol bersumpah akan selalu bersama Byun Baekhyun, tak akan melepaskannya, tak akan berpaling darinya, dan tak akan meninggalkannya walaupun ia berubah menjadi sangat gendut sekalipun." Chanyeol tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, dan disambut dengan cubitan Baekhyun di pinggangnya.

"Jangan terus terusan menyebut gendut, aku sensitif dengan kata itu sekarang." Baekyun menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"Hahaha... baiklah baiklah." Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Heum..."

"Diantara bintang bintang disana manakah yang paling kau suka?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Tak ada."

"Wae?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran "Padahal aku sangat menyukai bintang yang paling terang itu." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu bintang dengan sinar paling terang.

"Bintang milikku bahkan lebih terang dari semua bintang itu." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Heung?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, bingung atas pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Bintangku, bintang yang paling aku sukai, bintang yang paling aku cintai berada tepat di depan mataku sekarang, bintang paling terang yang pernah kulihat, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun.

_Blush _

Baekhyun tersenyum, pipinya pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Chanyeol selalu tau cara membuat Baekyun tersipu malu.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Giant." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Byun Baek." Chanyeol mengelus pelan punggng Baekhyun.

Mereka masih berpelukan di bawah langit musim gugur, disaksikan ribuan bintang yang bertabur di langit.

"Baek?"

"Heum..."

"Adakah hal lain yang paling kau sukai selain ice cream strawberry?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tetap memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, hal paling manis di dunia selain ice cream strawberry tentunya." Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya dengan Chanyeol, menatap wajah bingung Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Secara tiba tiba Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan rasa manis bibir Chanyeol. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, hanya saling menempelkan bibir dan saling merasakan rasa manis.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tau? bibirmu adalah hal paling manis di dunia." Baekhyun tersnyum, menampakkan deretan giginya yang mempunyai susunan yang unik dan terkesan menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah tau cara menggoda kekasihmu sekarang eum?" Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Kau yang mengajariku." Baekhyun tertawa dan disambut tawa milik Chanyeol.

Mereka lagi lagi berpelukan saling berbagi kehangatan, Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma strawberry dari rambut Baekhyun. Begitupun Baekyhun yang dapat merasakan aroma maskulin khas Chanyeol. Mereka akan berpelukan sampai mereka puas, sampai mereka merasakan udara dingin menusuk tulang, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya di tempat yang lebih hangat, kamar mereka tentunya.

END

Aw... apa ini?

Ngapain coba malam malam bikin ff beginian?

Ini nih gegara Baek mendadak terlihat gendut -.-"

Haha ni ff muncul karena inspirasi yang datangnya gak pake undangan, maaf ya kalo ada typo, soalnya belum diedit.

Okay, ya udah segitu dulu.

Yang baca jangan lupa review ya, yang review saya doakan bisa ketemu abang abang EXO

Anyeong~

EXO Saranghaja!


End file.
